El Medio Pepino
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Un pequeño algo incoherente y que pone en duda mi capacidad mental. Random. LSD. Pepinos. Incongruencias. Cliché. Pero, si le dan una oportunidad, sé que se van a reír a gusto.


**Advertencias**

RANDOM y un toque cliché.

Si se ríen al menos una vez, soy feliz.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

**El medio Pepino**

**...**

La junta del G-20 había entrado en receso tras los "problemas técnicos", como mencionaron las cadenas televisivas y otros medios de comunicación, que paralizaron la "normalidad" de la reunión. Si uno escuchaba bien, podría oír el suspiro masivo de los países.

Francia, aburrido y con ganas de molestar existencias, se dirigió al asiento contiguo al de Inglaterra, ocupado hace momentos por España, que había salido corriendo bajo una lluvia de tomates furiosos avalados por industrias italianas sureñas.

- Mon ami, te ves tan solo –mencionó, sólo para empezar.

-No es cómo si me importara, frog –volteó la hoja de su preciada revista "Eros".

Eso no le gustó para nada al francés: cuando Inglaterra ve pornografía en las reuniones, nada, pero absolutamente nada, lo saca de su mundo sexualmente pornográfico acompañado de todo tipo de fantasías sexuales, una más rara que la otra. Lo sabe bien, porque a él le pasa igual. A menos que se la arrebate, pensó.

Humillar a Inglaterra en plena reunión del G-20… sonaba TAN suculento… pero hacerlo ahora no tendría gracia: deberá esperar a que se reinicie todo, y eso supone dos horas más de espera.

Francia suspira lamentándose. Y le pica una duda de índole "seria", podríamos decir muy vagamente.

-Angleterre…

-¿Yes?

-¿Nunca has buscado a tu "media naranja"? –curioso y hasta parece interesado.

-No tengo medio naranja –respondió por inercia, estando muy atento en ese par de pechos (de plástico, claro) que se mostraban sin pudor y le decían "ven, tócame y hazme tuya, ¡oh, mr. Kirkland, yes, yes!"

-¡¿Por qué tan depresivo?! –interrumpió Francia. ¿Es que nunca podrá preguntar algo de forma decente y obtener una respuesta por igual decente? ¡Que mundo tan cruel!

-Es que soy un pepino –escuchó al inglés responder distraídamente (pensaba en cosas no aptas para nadie, llenas de pepinos en forma de juguetes sexuales, ¿o eran juguetes sexuales en forma de pepinos?...

Luego de eso, Francia no quiso saber más nada con ese ser inglés. Siempre supo que era un viejo verde, pero nunca creyó que tanto…

Estados Unidos, que escuchaba sin escuchar a Obama, estaba más interesado en otra conversación. Un aire de ideas lo rodeó. Huy, que mal…

II

Dado que los "problemas técnicos" jamás se resolvieron, es decir, nunca pudieron hacer que el enfadado canguro de Australia saliera de la sala de controles, ni siquiera bajo el soborno de las zanahorias más caro del mundo ni con la influencia del famoso Jack el Canguro. Claro que sí le dieron una multa a la nación australiana por ir a las juntas con su mascota, pero la historia de cómo Australia enterró a su billetera en las húmedas tierras de las deudas es para otro día.

Cada país ya estaba en sus respectivos hogares. Eso, claro, incluye a Inglaterra.

Dicha nación estaba de lo más tranquilo y feliz bordando en su cómodo hogar. Aquel hobby masculino le despejaba la mente, que de eso necesitaba mucho… aún se siente pegajoso por ese jodido dulce de leche que el argentino estampó contra su cara sólo porque le cae mal, muy mal. Y eso que fue ayer y sabrán sus hadas que sí se bañó. Su paz y amor hogareño se vieron interrumpidos por un incesante golpeteo a su puerta. Se levanta resignado y abre.

-¿Si? ¿Quié-

-¡Iggy! ¡Quiero ser tu medio pepino! –confiesa/grita un estadounidense sonriente y vestido con un traje de pepino que tomó prestado de una tienda Halloween.

-…¿eh?

-¡Quiero ser tu pepino, Inglaterra! Bueno, tu otra mida pepinosa. Please, Arty, una oportunidad para esta enamorada hortaliza verde que quiere hacerte la hortaliza más feliz del mundo.

Inglaterra no sabe dónde meterse. ¡Que baje Tony con su nave y se lo lleve a Marte, por todas las reinas! ¡Es la confesión más mediocre que ha escuchado! Abre la boca y no sale palabra alguna, y la cierra, y la abre, y parece un pez.

-England… I love you… -dice el otro, acercándose- seamos felices.

Estados Unidos toma ambas manos de Inglaterra y pone una mirada de pepino vagabundo y desamparado que logran detener el "abre-cierra" de la boca inglesa. Como el inglés no hace nada, cree que es momento de estirar la trompa y esperar un beso lleno de amor británico y…

-¡No beso hortalizas, imbécil! –y lo empuja- ¡Bloody hell!

-¡Oye! ¡He venido de Washington para decirte eso y mira lo que obtengo a cambio! ¡Eres un insensible, Inglaterra!

-¡No soy insensible! ¡Tú eres… ridículo!

-¡Bien! Me iré y no me volverás a ver. Me…me iré a Plutón. Eso haré. Si señor.

-Bloody hell… n-no es necesario… hacer semejante vergonzada para decir eso…

-P-pero tu…ayer… reunión…Obama…y luego pepinos…

-¡Idiot! ¡Entra antes de que alguien te vea!

Inglaterra, colorado como sólo él puede estarlo, introduce a ese pepino gigante americano a su morada y cierra la puerta con trabas y tablones.

-¿Fue en vano?

El británico lo mira.

-Eh…bueno yo…

La mirada del estadounidense era pura manipulación de sentimientos. Incluso frunció el labio inferior para adoptar un gesto de cachorro herido. Pero eso, junto a su traje de hortaliza, era enviar la dulzura manipuladora por el caño.

-Fue totalmente en vano –sentenció Inglaterra. Y entonces, enojado y avergonzado y reconsiderando el ocultar al estadounidense de la mirada pública, tomó al pepino y lo puso de patitas en medio de la calle, donde todos los vecinos y transeúntes pudieron verlo. Entró en su casa y trancó la puerta con todos los muebles del living.

-¡Para que aprendas! –rugió. Pero entonces…

-¡England! –hizo su aparición el pepino americano tras una ventana- ¡Te he visto la cara! ¡Me amas! ¡No lo niegues!

- ¡Largo! ¡Absolutamente no! – y cerró la ventana fuertemente.

-¿Pero por qué no? – el rostro lloroso del americano apareció asomándose por la ventana contigua

-¡Por que no! –cerró esta ventana también

-¡Peeeeeero! –se asomó por otra -¡No es justo!

-¡No es no, Alfred F. Jones! – y la cerró.

-¡Arthur eres un ser muy cruel! –chilló la voz del rubio haciendo un puchero tras los cristales de otro ventanal.

¿Desde cuando tiene tantas ventanas? Se preguntaba Arthur. ¡Parecían haber brotado de las paredes a propósito para que Alfred lo molestara!

Corrió por toda su casa y entabló cada jodida ventanita que había, incluyendo puertas. Su hogar era ahora una fornida base estratégica que, claro está, no surtió efecto. Estados Unidos irrumpió tranquila y silenciosamente por un hueco del sótano que el británico ocasionó hace unos días tras un fallido intento de pseudomagia y que había olvidado arreglar. Abrazó al inglés por detrás y dijo dulcemente:

-I really love you. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Me amas?

Inglaterra estaba petrificado. No quería saber nada con esa hortaliza, pero aún así se obligó a voltear para ver al verdoso hombre-planta a la cara. Se sorprendió de descubrir a Alfred, sólo a Alfred, con un gorro verde, pero por el resto, era él.

Suspiró.

-Si lo admito, ¿te quitarás ese ridículo gorro?

Estados Unidos se lo quitó y sonrió- ¿Mejor?

-Por mucho.

De esta forma, la mediocre confesión se salvó un poco de la ruina, pero de todas formas pasó "a la historia" (de anécdotas vergonzosas de estos dos). Como todas ya deben saber, o imaginarse, es inevitable que la tensión sexual entre ellos dos acumulada desde hace unos cien años haya estallado al instante. No perdieron tiempo en ir a la cama del inglés, donde hicieron cosas no muy aptas para menores de sesenta y cinco años. Sin embargo, en medio de todo el besuqueo y el toqueteo, Alfred se replanteó la idea de ser dos pepinos enamorados, pues sintió que habría sido muchísimo más conveniente haber nacido como dos partes de una misma frutilla separados por el destino, o una cereza incluso.

A todo eso, Inglaterra le dijo que tener un pepino en el trasero no resulta tan incomodo como parece una vez perdida la cordura en el placer.

¡Pero no es que él se haya metido uno alguna vez! ¡No señor! Lo leyó en la revista porno de ayer.

******~•~**  


* * *

**The End**

**Que quede claro que yo no uso drogas.**

Bueno, espero que, como dije al principio, al menos una sonrisa les haya sacado. Es cierto que temía subir esto por obvias razones, e incluso ahora sigo pensando si no me deja en ridículo esta fic, pero bueno.

Les agradezco que me lean, y perdón por no actualizar. Sinceramente tengo poco tiempo y cada fic es complicada a su manera de seguir, no todas son para escribir a la ligera como esta que subo.

**Agradezco los reviews**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
